


圣诞车车

by Elijha323



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijha323/pseuds/Elijha323





	圣诞车车

不小心刹不住车车，大家久等辽，明烛来开圣诞驯鹿雪橇

 

Welcome to the Heaven（JD 车车）

#就是……圣诞节的车车……（哔哔芭比波——）  
#俗套的狼人大乔x吸血鬼DIODIO  
#会有神奇的情节（小小的养成回忆，半兽人，疼痛play，有些血腥，有些过激）

 

以上OKK吗？

请

 

DIO极其厌恶圣诞节，尤其是节日前夕的子夜弥撒，虽然如果远离那少数几座被圣光庇佑的教堂的话，对DIO没有太大的实质性伤害，但足以惹得一只刚起床的吸血鬼心烦意乱。更令DIO烦躁的是，从来没有人告诉过他，上帝从未放弃过这座破旧小教堂的主人——现在几乎整个人都压在他身上，由于饥饿连尾巴与爪子都收不回去的乔纳森·乔斯达神父。

这不是DIO与乔纳森的初遇，DIO在还是人类时就已经无数次嘲笑过这条衣冠禽兽的“蠢狗”，空有一身力气却上赶着让人类唾弃。不过这也是最为吸引DIO的一点，第一眼发现这个浑身都矛盾重重的狼人时，DIO就抑制不住好奇心地接近了他。身为野兽却妄图融入人群，本茹毛饮血却竭力抑制本性，更可笑是的他竟然是个虔诚的基督徒！要知道原本是人类的DIO都不相信那荒唐的宗教。乔纳森·乔斯达被所有隐藏在黑暗中的生物所嘲笑，但DIO倒要看看他究竟能走多远——不过现在他知道答案了。

“DIO……你究竟做了些什么！”乔纳森将DIO双手紧锢大声质问他，而DIO却因为身处教堂的缘故，力气大减无法挣脱——不过DIO本没有想过要挣脱。

“什么都没做，我的好乔纳森……你还不明白么，这是你必然的命运，它现在只是巧合地加速了而已……”DIO确实什么都没有做，在这种具有神圣性的节日面前他们二人多少都会受些影响，特别是对几乎每天都处于饥饿状态的乔纳森来说，和一帮乡下人聚在一起作弥撒就已经很勉强了，但这和恰巧在附近进食的DIO又有什么关系呢？要知道吸血鬼将人类当作食物可是天经地义的事情。

DIO知道乔纳森现在十分想疯狂地殴打自己，将自己撕碎，但他更清楚乔纳森不会这样做。乔纳森动摇了，手上的力道也放松下来，DIO趁机挣脱抬手搂住乔纳森的脖颈在他耳边低语，看着自己冰冷的呼吸打在乔纳森耳边时对方皮肤上泛起的粟栗，他像所有合格的恶魔一样，对着迷路的孩子循循善诱“这不是你的错，乔乔……是那些愚笨的苍蝇根本不理解你对他们的爱，所以才会在你不小心露出真身时一哄而散……”

乔纳森露出了痛苦的神情，他确实没有抑制住本能，在闻到不远处传来的血腥味时几乎是瞬间就露出了獠牙与利爪，他清楚地知道是他把事情彻底搞砸了。乔纳森懊恼地将头抵在地面上，灰尘带着烧焦的气味充斥着他的鼻腔，在他身下的DIO抚上他的背脊，如果DIO没有在下一刻扯住乔纳森的头发强迫他抬头的话，乔纳森几乎以为DIO是想安慰一下自己了。DIO用几乎要把乔纳森嘴唇撕烂的力度吻上了乔纳森，他啃咬着乔纳森的下唇，让唇瓣充血红肿后他伸出尖牙，刺穿了乔纳森的嘴唇，滚烫的鲜血就这样流入DIO的食道，让DIO整个人温暖起来，毫无血色的脸上甚至透出些许红晕。乔纳森一声不吭，这种疼痛对于乔纳森来说毫不意外，因为DIO对于这样的游戏可以说是情有独钟，狼人优秀的自愈能力给DIO提供了乐趣与便利，他喜欢在乔纳森的身体上留下一些痕迹，看乔纳森的皮肤渗出血令他兴奋，尽管狼人的血不那么美味。

安慰是当然不可能的，成为吸血鬼后的DIO每次来找乔纳森的理由无非只有两个，打架与做爱。而且乔纳森也深知如果DIO觉得不满足的话，这个吸血鬼是不会离开的，他甚至会想出其他折磨人的新点子来。

“乔乔……乔——乔——”DIO的手扯得乔纳森头皮生疼，而他的另一只手也不闲着，有一下没一下地隔着衣物划过乔纳森靠近尾椎的皮肤，双腿张开不时蹭过对方的腰际。DIO在亲吻乔纳森时还不忘玩味地叫他的名字，DIO小时候就特别喜欢这样无礼地叫他，而不是和其他孩子一样尊敬地叫他“乔斯达神父”。到底为什么会变成现在这样呢，乔斯达想不明白，他一直以为是他还不够爱护这个可怜孩子，才让他误入歧途，但他发现他似乎错了，在察觉这一点后他就从未放弃想要救赎DIO，但直到现在乔纳森都没有成功，甚至将自己搭了进去——或许他真的太过高看自己了。

“呼……乔乔……”粘腻的空气在二人唇舌间流动，DIO看出来乔纳森在走神，不用多想，他肯定是在回忆那些无聊的过去，乔纳森就这样毫无阻拦地任由DIO侵入自己的口腔，勾舔自己的舌头。这样毫无防备的乔纳森DIO当然要趁虚而入，他突然捏住乔纳森的鼻子，又用深吻将他的嘴堵得严严实实，谁不知道这个可怜的狼人现在其实都快要饿昏了，没过多久就挣扎起来。

DIO感觉到对方的肌肉开始由于缺氧而痉挛后就仁慈地给予了乔纳森空气，在对方意识还陷在混沌中时DIO发力推开了乔纳森，起身掐住他的脖子拉扯。乔纳森的后脑勺重重磕在旁边的石柱上——那原本是乔纳森经常为村民讲经的布道台的位置，如今已经被烧毁。受到惊吓的村民意外地勇敢，自以为压制住可怕的狼人后就放火烧了这座教堂，迟迟到来的DIO好心帮乔纳森扑灭大火后里面的东西早就被烧成了灰。而现在DIO就在这个布道台的位置，跨坐在乔纳森身上，似笑非笑地欣赏乔纳森现在狼狈的样子。这头狼竟然还不忘发情，DIO可以感受到身下有什么半挺的东西正抵着自己，于是他开始用臀部磨蹭那处。

身下的刺激让乔纳森清醒过来，作为狼人他在夜晚也能清晰地看到DIO嘴边的那抹坏笑，DIO总会在恶作剧时这样笑，然后得意地看着他。DIO现在正用这样的眼神看着他，然后抽出他的皮带，抓住他的双手牢牢捆好，掌控他人的过程令DIO心情愉悦，他就这样当着乔纳森的面开始脱衣，同时还不忘摆臀撩拨乔纳森的欲望。

等到DIO将自己身上最后一件衣物扔在地上时，他才开始帮被束缚住的乔纳森解开裤子，乔纳森的欲火已经全部被吸血鬼勾起，完全挺立的欲望几乎是迫不及待地从内裤中弹出，打在了DIO的臀肉上。

“唔，DIO……现在不是做这个的时候，快——”乔纳森闷哼一声竭力抑制住欲望，挣扎着想要起来，他现在真的很想离开这个令人伤心的地方，况且说不定会有村民来查看。

“嘘，乔纳森，即便有人来了又怎样，别想太多，你现在需要进食。”DIO知道乔纳森在想什么，于是他伸出二指侵入对方微张的唇来阻止对方接下来的话，像交合的动作一般搅动着的手指被津液沾满，顺着骨节的凹陷流到DIO的手背与小臂上。

DIO把手背上沾着的津液拍在乔纳森脸上，随后将手探下去，坏心眼地弹了一下乔纳森硬得发痛的性器，才开始为自己扩张。

“呼……饿成这样还能这么精神……”二人逐渐粗重的呼吸在空荡的教堂显得十分清晰，DIO直接往自己甬道中塞入两根手指，其实他也等不及了，像条丧家犬的乔纳森让人忍不住想要欺负一番，不过直接进入两根手指似乎还是有些吃力，这让DIO感到有些痛。

不过这点痛觉并不算什么，DIO的另一只手抚上自己的肩胛，他邀请一般地看着乔纳森，偏过头去，突然长出的尖利的指甲瞬间划破了DIO肩膀，血液勾勒出他大理石般白皙光洁的肌肉轮廓。DIO就这样狠狠撕扯着自己的血肉，一直以来，仁慈的乔纳森都用牲畜来填补食欲，虽然食之无味但总能撑得过去。实在没办法时，DIO就会让乔纳森来吃自己的肉——这对吸血鬼来说不是什么大事，他的愈合速度也十分的快。不过也不知是因为DIO曾经为人，还是乔纳森对他的味道十分熟悉，DIO的血肉让乔纳森着迷。而现在，不出所料地，DIO听到了皮革崩断的声音与狼的低吼。

“呜——啊——”乔纳森挣脱了束缚一把抓住鲜血淋漓的手，然后将DIO拉入自己怀中，用獠牙继续将那块皮肉折磨的惨不忍睹，筋腱被硬生生咬断，撕扯下来，被乔纳森吞吃入腹。

“啊嗯……哈……唔……”DIO忍不住痛呼出声，但是肉体的自愈能力又在乔纳森啃噬的时候帮他修补着残缺的肉体，新肉不断生长后又被咬下的感觉让DIO又痛又痒，甚至生出了一种隐秘的快感。DIO加快扩张的速度，加入第三根手指后草草搅弄几下就颤抖着抓住乔纳森的性器直直往下一坐到底。

“啊——！哈……哈……唔嗯——！”粗长的性器就这样破开饥渴的穴肉，狠狠擦过让他发疯的腺体，快感与痛感混杂让DIO毫无顾忌地叫出声，接着完全不给自己身体适应的机会，一手扶着乔纳森扭起腰让乔纳森粗大的顶端翻搅自己的体内，一手握住自己刚刚因疼痛而软下来的性器快速上下动作，拇指按住顶端研磨。DIO熟知自己的身体，知道怎样让自己在性爱中获得最大的欢愉，他混乱中往下一摸才发现，乔纳森的下半身正在变成野兽的样子，粗砺的狼毛扎得他有些不舒服，正在他想开口让乔纳森找到理智变回去时，乔纳森的牙齿磕到了DIO的肩胛骨。

“乔纳……呀啊啊——？哈嗯——呼……”DIO不知道这回乔纳森是饿了多长时间，因为乔纳森很少在进食的时候这样毫无吃相。牙齿磕到自己骨头上的感觉太过奇怪，DIO从来都厌恶这种感觉，比交合更加深入的侵占让他感到自骨髓深处的战栗，也让他的大脑像自我保护一般不自觉地产生奇异的快感。DIO甚至恐惧这种失控的感觉，他被这种异样吓到了，感受到威胁的DIO条件反射地掐住乔纳森的脖子，颤抖着迎来了高潮。

“吼——！D……DIO……”脖子是野兽最脆弱的地方，在DIO掐住乔纳森脖子的瞬间乔纳森突然暴起将人掀翻在地，本能地保护自己的弱点，但天知道乔纳森花了多大力气才忍住没直接咬断这个不要命的吸血鬼的气管。找回理智的乔纳森歉疚地看着身下怒视自己的吸血鬼，对方伸手扯住自己不知道什么时候冒出来的狼耳，气息不稳地命令他。

“之后……找你算账，变回来继续。”当时正在高潮的DIO被掀翻时，乔纳森的性器也抽离了正在兴奋收缩的着甬道，这样突如其来的阻断让DIO莫名地不爽，他命令乔纳森变回人的下肢。但抬眼看到乔纳森尴尬躲闪的眼神后DIO大声咒骂了这条没法变回去的蠢狗，自暴自弃一样地转身趴在地上。

“对不起……我……”

“闭嘴！”

乔纳森知道让DIO消气的最好方法就是此时照着他的话去做。于是乔纳森咽下后话上前，一手按住DIO的肩膀，下半狼的部分调整好角度，用另一只手扶住自己分量不小的硬挺再次进入。刚刚高潮过的内壁敏感至极，乔纳森仅仅将前端挤入就惹得穴肉吸绞着催促乔纳森快些往里送。

“唔……”乔纳森被这样热烈的邀请搞得差点缴械投降，他被DIO紧紧包裹着，紧致的内里让乔纳森舒服得闷哼出来，他忍不住了。

“嗯……啊啊……唔嗯……哈、啊……乔乔、乔乔唔嗯嗯——”在乔纳森面前没有什么好遮拦的，DIO就是喜欢他这根狼屌，不论怎样冲撞，都能粗暴而准确地狠狠碾过DIO最喜欢的地方，DIO深处分泌出的蜜液简直让乔纳森有种他正在抱一个妓女的错觉，而这样最适合野兽交媾的姿势有了源源不断的润滑之后让乔纳森更加便于快速地耸动，而这对DIO也十分受用，他将腰塌下去让乔纳森更加轻松。DIO手臂上的力量支撑不住乔纳森的顶弄，他被撞得直往前爬，然后又被乔纳森按住腰抓回来，乔纳森看着DIO精壮的腰背在自己眼前晃来晃去，觉得这副画面简直就是享受，紧接着在DIO体内又是新一轮的律动，DIO爽得都没有察觉自己膝盖和手掌被粗糙的地面磨得血迹斑斑。

“快、快……啊啊啊——太爽了、乔乔……啊嗯、嗯……疯狗、疯狗……唔嗯嗯嗯——”乔纳森紊乱的粗喘和粘腻的水声完全被DIO的浪叫盖了过去，乔纳森耳朵太过灵敏，每次这样的叫声都让他有些难受，于是乔纳森将DIO从后拦腰抱起，让他双腿大开地跪在那根柱子前扶好，而乔纳森伸手捂住了DIO的嘴好让他安静一点。

“呜呜……嗯、嗯、唔——哈啊……哈……”

“嘶……”

“谁、给你的狗胆……呼唔……啊啊……”在乔纳森捂着他的嘴继续挺腰抽送的时候，DIO一直想把乔纳森那只恼人的手咬下一块肉来，但由于现在被固定的姿势卸了他浑身的力气，他都快合不拢嘴了。DIO一直被乔纳森捂着嘴压在柱子上来回地操弄，不知过了多久，DIO的尖牙由于动作刺进了乔纳森的手心，这才让乔纳森松了手。

“啊、啊……等等，不……等等……出去，乔乔、乔乔！！嗯啊啊啊——”二人的下身早已泥泞不堪，DIO的屁股也被被乔纳森皮毛摩擦到发红而且刺痒。DIO受不住快感的折磨，想要抚慰下身让自己先去，但被察觉出DIO意图的乔纳森按住了双手。与此同时，DIO发觉乔纳森竟然快要成结了，逐渐膨胀的结让乔纳森无法在DIO的体内继续抽插，DIO的内壁已经被称到了极致，他扭腰想强硬逃离，但这愈发刺激到了乔纳森，乔纳森低吼着抵住DIO甬道内的腺体释放了出来。对于吸血鬼来说滚烫的精液一股一股地冲刷着那产生快感的一点，DIO仰起头迎接顶峰，长着嘴却无法发出声音，快感刺激着神经让他浑身颤抖，不断收缩着的肉壁让DIO清晰地感受到体内乔纳森粗大的结，让他不禁庆幸亏得自己是在成为吸血鬼后才和乔纳森开始做爱的，不然普通人类根本承受不住。

犬科动物的结消去需要不少功夫，在这之前是没办法强行抽离的。这之后完全沉浸在快感中的DIO无法数清他与乔纳森又做了几次，之后他们就滚在这堆灰里闷头大睡，将DIO揪回来的是黎明的阳光。首先被灼伤的是DIO的双眼，听到DIO痛呼的乔纳森也清醒过来赶紧抱着DIO躲到柱子后光线触及不到的地方。乔纳森担忧地查看DIO无事后便松了口气，他看着DIO现在的样子，就知道他俩现在究竟有多滑稽了。他忍着笑帮DIO擦去脸上的污迹后一如往年对DIO说出了那句祝福：  
“Merry Christmas.”

还未恢复视力的DIO轻蔑地嗤笑一声，对他道  
“Welcome to the heaven，Jonathan.”

 

End.

——————

大家圣诞快乐噢！


End file.
